The Twilight Requiem
by StarGlowMLP
Summary: Six royal sisters. One crown. Queen Majesty has died and her heiress, Princess Pearl, barely survives an assassination attempt during her coronation. On the eve of war, she must learn who is loyal to her and who wants to steal her rightful throne.
1. Chapter 1

1

Princess Pearl gazed at her crown nestled in the cushion on her dressing table. The ocean pearls and sapphires adorning the gold gleamed in the sunlight pouring in from the gigantic windows of her bedroom. Her eyes lifted to meet her reflection in the elegant vanity mirror.

_In one hour, I shall be queen._

The white pegasus lifted the crown between her hooves and placed it on her head, adjusting a few stray locks of her snowy mane.

_This shall be the last time I wear this crown. From this eve forward, I shall wear my mother's._

Queen Majesty had passed away in her sleep only three nights before. Natural causes, the physician had assured her six surviving daughters. Pearl, as her mother's eldest and heiress, would be crowned the new Queen of Dream Valley. Her lip quivered fearfully and she lowered her gaze. Nothing had ever terrified her more.

"My lady," a clear male voice called softly from behind her. Her startling blue eyes flicked up to meet his cool gray gaze in the mirror. Winterglaive, the captain of the Royal Guard stood in her doorway. He was a handsome pegasus whose mostly white coat was frosted the color of arctic water up his legs, down his neck and back, and over his face. A white blaze parted his face like an iceberg and a mane of ocean cerulean fell like a gleaming waterfall over the ceremonial golden armor he wore. "Your coronation is about to begin."

Pearl nodded once. "Please give me only another minute. You may wait outside my door." Before he turned to leave, he gave her that look that she knew all too well and sent a shiver through her belly. She smiled briefly, and the quick flash of his own grin before he left was enough to give her the courage she needed. He was her oldest and dearest friend, and she would need him by her side in order to endure what was to come. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She pushed her velvet cushioned seat back and reached for her cape. The fabric was of the finest satin in Dream Valley and a soft summer-sky blue, the color of the royal family. She swung it around her and fastened the golden clasp, which was carved in a beautifully ornate rose design. The corner of her eyes caught the movement of another figure in the doorway. She turned her head.

Her younger sister, Princess Amethyst slunk into the room, dressed in a dazzling deep purple and gold cape of her own. "My dearest sister, how many hours do you need to dress yourself?" Her voice echoed off the high, vaulted ceiling unpleasantly.

"Forgive me, if I have held you up, Amethyst," Pearl said politely. She would not be intimidated by her sister's smug remark. Her mother had taught her better than that.

The cool lavender of the unicorn's coat gleamed flagrantly and what should have been a lovely face was shattered with an audacious smirk. "No, no, you just take all the time you shall ever need," Amethyst sneered and flashed a false and syrupy smile. "It is your big day after all, don't let the rest of us keep you from looking your most magnificent. I'll see you at the coronation, sweet sister." She turned and abruptly left the chamber.

Pearl sighed and followed shortly. Outside her room stood Winterglaive, along with two of his fellow guardsmen, Nuzzledark, a massive black stallion, and Arbalest, a dark forest green stallion. They bowed deeply to Pearl and Winterglaive smiled at her. She gave a short smile in return and began her walk to the Royal Hall where her coronation was to begin, flanked by her three escorts.

Winterglaive leaned close as he strode alongside his princess. "Are you all right, my lady?"

She turned her head slightly and offered a small smile. "I'm fine, thank you. Just nervous."

"You know I am yours," he said. "I will pledge myself to you during your coronation, but I pledge myself to you now."

Pearl stopped and studied his face. She longed to borrow his courage for the day. "I know. I am proud to have you as my captain. Your loyalty is everything to me."

Arbalest smiled—though, not a pleasant one. "We live only to serve you, your Grace." He gave a slow, shallow bow, his yellow eyes biting into hers.

The princess stood as tall and as regal as she could. "Thank you, guards." The ponies left her room and proceeded silently down the chamber hall to the main hall. This would be her final journey from her old bedchamber. She could hear the cheers and cries of joy and excitement outside. Her stomach tightened, but she held her head high. The dark hall brightened as they neared the end and the sunlight flooded the floor and outlined the curtain over the grand balcony opening. She stopped only hooves from the curtain and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as her ears filled with the cheering of her people awaiting her outside. A servant pony pulled on the rope and the curtain flew open, blinding Pearl.

The princess stepped into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Her heart pounded fiercely.

Winterglaive, Nuzzledark, and Arbalest were at her side, but she was terrified gazing down at the citizens of Dream Valley. Since her birth, they had always been her people, but now, they were her subjects. She knew, from this moment on, that she was their queen and she was to step into her mother's shoes as their protector and leader. She bit her lip nervously.

Lightfoot, her mother's Hand, smiled serenely at her, the wrinkles beside his old eyes crinkling. He had guided Majesty through countless trials and his advice had never failed her. Now, he would be Pearl's Hand.

"Are you ready, my child?" he asked quietly, so that only she could hear.

She smiled wide. "As I'll ever be."

"You'll be strong. You've got your mother's heart and head."

The pale yellow unicorn carried an ornately gilded crown. Jewels of all colors dazzled across the golden diadem. Pearl lowered her head and the wise old pony placed the crown on top of her head.

The crown was heavier than she thought.

She paused a moment, exhaling slowly, before she rose her head to greet her people as their queen. The massive crowd erupted into joyous cheers and happy song.

Lightfoot's voice echoed over the castle to the ground, far louder than one would expect from an old pony. "Ponies of Dream Valley! I give you, Queen Pearl!"

And she was no longer a princess.

Queen Pearl gazed upward toward the sky and said a silent prayer to the sun goddess, Aria, letting the sunshine soak her face. _Keep us safe_, she pleaded. She looked down to the thousands of faces on the lawn below, gazing back at her with love and admiration. She would protect them at all cost, just as she had promised her mother. Majesty would have been proud of her.

She stepped forward to the balcony railing, the wind catching her snowy white mane.

"My ponies," she began, her usually soft voice strong and sure. "In light of the tragedy that claimed our Queen Majesty's life, we have all come together here, from the farthest reaches of this kingdom, to exercise an ancient rite. The rituals endured today spawned in an era unknown to measured time, and they continue now before you. I thank you all for being here today. I thank you all for being here with me throughout my entire life. You have all seen me at my greatest, and you have all seen me at my worst. I stand before you now—never mind my high perch or this golden crown—I stand before you as a pony, like you, with a heart that beats just as yours does, and four hooves to race across our beloved valley, just as yours do. I stand before you all, humble and meek, on this day of my coronation.

"My mother was perhaps the greatest queen to have ever reigned over Dream Valley, and I have been most fortunate to have had in her an example that will set my course as queen in a confident, successful direction. It is my pledge to you on this sacred day that I will serve and protect you, and in time, though this new purpose in life is daunting, I pray that you will trust me as your sovereign.

"Now, my ponies, as my coronation comes to an end, I stand before you not as a pony. I stand before you as a symbol. For my entire life, I have been driven to this point, to pledge my heart and soul, flesh, blood, and bone to all of you. I am Dream Valley. Guided by Aria's light, I live only to serve you and this land. The sun will set on this day and rise again anew, with a bright hope and vision of peace to come to this land and our neighbors throughout.

"I thank you from the—"

Something ripped through her shoulder. She cried out and staggered to the side, staring at the gaping wound in her flesh. An arrow pierced the stone floor of the balcony only feet away from her, glistening with red. Her guard rushed over her and some flew away. Screams erupted from the audience below, and she heard them panic and scatter, thousands of hooves trampling in every direction. Blood seeped from her shoulder and ran down her white coat. The wound burned.

"I'm fine," she groaned through the shouting all around her. "If we are under attack, protect my ponies."

Then her legs began to feel numb and her head grew light and dizzy. Her vision blurred. Winterglaive's armored face was close to hers.

"My lady! Pearl!"

Then his face vanished and all that remained was blackness and cold.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Winterglaive paced furiously outside the queen's compartments. He had just fought bitterly with the doctor, refusing to leave after Pearl had just nearly been assassinated. In the end, he lost. The queen was only to be seen by her physician in such a vulnerable state. His top guardsmen watched their captain pace. They had only returned a few moments ago after their search for the would-be assassin.

"Nothing?" Winterglaive growled angrily.

Nuzzledark bowed his head shamefully. "No, sir, we could not find anyone where the arrow came from. I took flight immediately, but he was gone. He must have been fast." He gave his large black wings a shake of irritancy.

"Winger?" Winterglaive asked.

"This evidence suggests this, sir," Nuzzledark said. "The master at arms confirms that the arrow was Summer Wing crafted. They are forbidden to leave the Glen, but there are no better archers in the kingdom. I have scouts combing the trees and skies as we speak. If he hasn't fled the valley yet, we will find him."

Winterglaive nodded solemnly. "We need to figure out who is behind the assassination before another attempt on the queen's life is made. Lieutenant, assemble a party and seek out Arbalest's team. Find out if he has discovered any new information. Stay out all night if you have to."

The black pegasus gave a firm nod and galloped away down the hall, taking flight as he leaped out the window at the end. Several of the guardsmen followed him, spreading their own wings as they lunged out the window after Nuzzledark.

Winterglaive turned to the remaining guards. "Lieutenant Falchion," he began, "Remain outside this room." His officer nodded and the captain vanished into the queen's chamber.

The highly decorated sitting compartment was darker than usual, less full of life. The tall ceiling and cold marble arches gave off a feeling of loneliness and discomfort, a far cry from the usual warmth and inviting atmosphere the elegant room was known for. One of the queen's ladies-in-waiting, flitted up to him, tears staining her cheeks. The pale blue unicorn was beyond distraught, her white hair tussled down her neck and face.

"How is she, Sunbeam?" Winterglaive asked her.

"Better, my lord," she sniffled. "The head was dipped in poison before it pierced her."

"A poison arrow?" he blurted, shocked. That didn't sound like a Winger's weapon. "She'll live?"

Sunbeam nodded. "The doctor suspects so. She is very weak still."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, my lord, but you shouldn't—"

Winterglaive rushed past her into the queen's bedchamber, but he opened the door quietly and slowly. The doctor turned immediately and waved him away, but the captain ignored him. Winterglaive frowned when he saw his queen.

Pearl lay in her grand bed, her white coat dull and unshining. Her eyes were closed and the pure silver metal that streaked through her hair was tangled between the snowy locks. Bandages wrapped around her shoulder tightly. Dried blood speckled through it. He stepped up to his queen's side and knelt by the bed.

"Pearl," he breathed softly.

She stirred. She turned her head painfully slow and opened her bright blue eyes to look at him. "Win," she said weakly. "Did you find the assassin?"

"No, my lady," he answered, lowering his gaze. "My men are still searching. The arrow was a Summer Wing arrow." He looked up again. "We will find him and whoever ordered your murder, I promise you."

She offered a small smile. "I know. I trust you. I'll be well soon, and we'll all get down to the bottom of this. You'll need to question everyone who was at the coronation. Someone had to have seen something. Someone must have connections with my enemies."

"It is hard to believe that you would have enemies," he said, his tone aching with worry. "But, there is—"

"Everyone with power has someone else who wants to take it away," she said. "That is a truth every monarch must accept when she acquires the crown that gives her the title."

"Do you suspect anyone of treachery?" Winterglaive asked her.

Pearl's eyes fell away. I can't imagine who would want my life. There are those who don't believe I'm fit to rule, but murder just seems too far."

"Is it?" he asked seriously, his gaze firm. She understood what he hinted at.

"Leave us," she said to the doctor. The old pony bowed and shuffled from the chamber. When the door shut behind him and they knew he was out of earshot, Pearl spoke slowly. "We have no proof."

"But, we know," he said urgently. "There is no doubt."

"In our minds, but not in law. I can't imprison any of my sisters for a crime she is only suspected of. We don't even have the proof to arrest any of them. You said yourself the weapon used was Summer Wing. They've been caught with nothing."

Winterglaive straightened, his lips tightening. "You're right. Forgive me, my queen."

She tilted her head at him. "Don't ask me for forgiveness. I understand your fear for my life, but there are many who want me dead. We must find more evidence and only then can we act."

"Yes, my lady," he said with a nod.

"You may leave," she said. "Bring Lightfoot to me, Captain. I need his counsel."

"Yes, my lady." Winterglaive stood, turned, and left the chamber. Sunbeam closed the door behind him. He adored his queen, and she was certainly not stupid, but he believed her decision not to act immediately could be fatal. He would not wait until their inaction cost Pearl her life.

He rounded the receiving compartment and Sunbeam and another of the queen's ladies, Moondancer, opened the tall, heavy doors for him. Ignoring their juvenile stares of admiration, he said to Sunbeam, "Find Lightfoot. The queen needs to speak to him." She nodded shyly and flitted away. Winterglaive motioned for his guards.

"Falchion," he said and the soldier jumped. The yellow pegasus stood tall instantly, shaking his white mane out of his eyes. "Follow me. We've got work to do."

Falchion nodded and motioned for the three guards standing with him to follow. The five soldier pegasi galloped down the hall and soared out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Carefully surveying the land below, Winterglaive led his men to the edge of the village to catch up with Nuzzledark. He was angry—not simply because someone had tried to kill the queen, but he was angry at himself for all but accusing her sisters in front of her. They both knew that every one of the princesses wanted the throne. But, she was right. He was often getting ahead of himself. His emotions got the better of him. He was a good soldier; his queen was proud of him. He wanted it to stay that way. And he wanted Pearl as queen. In the event of her death, if she herself had no heir, another of her remaining five sisters would assume the throne. He would be loyal to none of them.

The large, black shape of Nuzzledark appeared and Winterglaive swooped low, flanked by Falchion and the rest of his men. Only when he drew close did he notice the smaller, green shape his lieutenant was speaking to. The captain landed next to Nuzzledark. The smaller pony looked agitated.

"Report," he said.

"He claims he saw a Summer Wing half hidden in the trees when the queen was attacked," Nuzzledark said. "He says he saw the same pony again not long ago. I don't know what a Summer Wing was doing out—"

Winterglaive didn't give him a chance to finish before he launched himself into the air, the dust and earth erupting beneath the force of his wings. He flew fast and hard to the forest that bordered the eastern edge of the village. He was determined to catch the pony before it got too far. If it had returned to that spot once, then it was probably still nearby.

The branches lashed and punished him, whipping across his coat and grabbing at his mane. He ducked around heavy boughs as his eyes searched for any sign of movement.

And there it was: A flash of yellow. Winterglaive ground his teeth and picked up speed. He followed the speedy creature to the right, and then it zigzagged back to the left. He was a large pegasus, nowhere near as agile as this small quarry he pursued. His large wings scraped along bark and beat into trunks as he struggled through the woods.

It ducked to the right. Winterglaive spun in a ninety-degree angle and lunged forward to cut his prey off. He kicked the air and dived behind a tree, listening carefully to the ragged little breaths of the pony growing louder over the thudding of his own heart.

His timing was flawless. Winterglaive whipped around the tree, throwing out a leg and beating the creature's chest, hard. It let out a pathetic cry and it fell careening to the forest floor. Winterglaive followed it hotly. A small yellow pony fell onto its side; hair as clear and blue as a tropical lagoon fell everywhere like a crashing wave, and a green stripe wound through the blue mess naturally. Winterglaive landed powerfully, towering over the pony and he pressed a hoof to the base of its throat. His eyes were dark with rage and adrenaline.

"Who are you?" he roared.

The pony choked and gasped for breath. "Skysail," said a weak voice. She was small, not much larger than a young pony—and a Summer Wing. Her crisp, colorful butterfly wings struggled to keep from bending as the pony was forced into the hard ground.

"Why are you not in the Glen?" Winterglaive ordered, referring to the garden sanctuary where the Summer Wings lived. They rarely ventured from the Glen unless to go to battle.

Skysail made an unintelligible response.

"Come again?" Winterglaive growled.

"I said," the little pony snarled, "get off of me!"

The pegasus moved his hoof to Skysail's chest, but headed none of the force behind his hold. "No, but you should at least be able to speak, now. So, speak. Why are you not in the Glen? What business do you have at Dream Castle?"

"When did it become questionable to fly around Dream Valley?" Skysail asked bitterly. "Is flying unlawful now?"

"It is questionable because one of your kind's arrows struck the queen during her coronation speech."

Skysail's clear green eyes widened. "So it's true?"

"How could you have not known?" Winterglaive asked, dubious.

"We do not attend political engagements. Summer Wings are neutral. We have only allegiance to this land, not to its ruler."

Winterglaive ground his teeth. "Is this the façade you're going for these days? If I had my way, every last wing belonging to your traitorous lot would be plucked."

"I had nothing to do with the attack on your queenling. We Summer Wings have not engaged in war since before I was born. We don't care about who sits on the throne of Dream Valley."

He had forgotten for a moment, but that was not entirely unbelievable. He was stressed. He was frightened. He was furious. His anger was unbecoming of a soldier of his rank, but it nonetheless ruled him.

"I had heard of the queenling's brush with death, which is why I came this far to begin with. I wanted to know for sure."

Winterglaive's lip curled. He distrusted the Summer Wings. They were freakishly skilled in archery, born war machines, which was partly why they were segregated to the Glen. "That does not explain how you were seen at the time of the queen's attack. I have a witness who said he saw you—"

"He lies," Skysail said abruptly.

"_You_ lie."

"I hadn't left the Summer Glen before the attack. Whoever was seen earlier couldn't have been me. Your people are always quick to blame my kind when something doesn't go according to plan. Don't tell me that you are oblivious to this prejudice. You all want a Summer Wing to be at the root of all evil in this valley. We have done nothing to warrant such intolerance."

"Are you so sure?"

"That was generations ago," she snapped. "We are not our ancestors. Why must continue to punish us?"

The two stared each other down for what seemed like hours.

"So you have seen nothing?" Winterglaive asked her, tightening his jaw to calm himself.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Captain, but no," Skysail said. "I can be of no help to you."

"How do you know my rank?" Winterglaive asked cautiously.

"I know who you are, Captain Winterglaive," she said. "I choose my words most carefully Scandalous is the perfect word to describe you, isn't it?"

Winterglaive released Skysail. "Go. Get out of my sight, Winger."

"Sore, are you? My apologies," Skysail said. "You are quite famous, Captain. I'm sure your heroic tales aren't quite what you would have intended, but they are certainly fascinating stories. The citizens love to hear about such a flawed soldier—"

In a flash, his sword was drawn and at her throat. "For someone who chooses her words carefully, you sure like to pick the ones that will most likely get yourself killed."

Her green eyes stared intently into his. "Then let your metal break my skin to heal the wounds of your pride. Isn't that typical operation for a soldier of Dream Valley?"

Sets of hooves landed heavily behind Winterglaive. The rest of his guards had arrived. He was thankful they had missed his conversation with the Summer Wing.

Nuzzledark stepped forward. "Captain?"

"She's nothing. Not a witness nor a suspect." He released Skysail and glared at her viciously. "She's _nothing_."

She backed away, smiling, and then she took flight, zipping away like a bee.

Winterglaive lowered his head and sheathed his sword before turning back to his men. "Let's go."

Nuzzledark stepped very close to his captain, his voice low so that only Winterglaive could hear. "Are you all right, my friend?"

"I'm fine, Nuzzledark," Winterglaive said.

"We are worried about you. This attack on the queen…"

"The queen will live to see the sun set today," Winterglaive replied. "We should be thankful. Now we must ensure that she lives to see the next."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Arbalest quickly made his way down the winding, narrow staircase of the guard house onto the darkened castle grounds. It was only an hour after sunset, and the guards who were not posted outside the wounded queen's chambers were feasting at the evening's dinner. He could hear their chatter within the castle, but he did not long to join them. He galloped swiftly and silently across the lawns to the open castle gate. He could not take to the air without being seen. He plastered himself to the stone walls, careful to keep out of sight from the soldiers who perched above him, their eyes extra keen on searching through the night.

The dark green pony watched the soldiers until their backs were turned and he zipped around the gates and galloped as fast as he could to a safe distance before stretching his wings and leaping into the air. He looked back only to verify that his escape had gone unseen, and then he gave a powerful thrust of his wings and picked up speed.

He soared over Dream Valley, ignoring the various villages, lakes, rivers, gardens... Arbalest kept his yellow eyes forward as he neared his destination. He stretched his wings to glide on a thermal as he slowed to the ground. He landed heavily and planted four hooves into the ground. He stared intently before him, at the edge of the Shadow Forest. He stared into its dark depths and into the black oblivion that the night created through the trees. The trunks were like unpolished onyx and the dark leaves danced in the cool breeze, shaking furiously at him, daring him to venture in. He was aware what evil dwelled in that darkness—and that was why he was there.

Arbalest folded his wings and turned his head to listen. His ears were rigid, desperate for any sound. A shape appeared at the edge of the trees. The pale glow of the pony's coat gleamed beneath the moonlight. A cruel smile curled his lips. He stepped forward, his stride sleek and long, to greet her.

"Amethyst," he said.

The face of the princess came into focus and she rose her head. "I wasn't sure you would come."

He swept up to her and kissed her deeply. After a moment, he released her. "Shame on you for doubting me."

She smiled, the strands of gem through her hair glittering in the moonlight. "Why do you think I waited so long?"

"You missed me," he observed haughtily. "I had to wait until the rest of the buffoons were preoccupied with their meals. It was easy to slip away once dinner began."

"Good," Amethyst said. "Let's go." She turned and stepped carefully through Shadow Forest. Both their sets of eyes peered carefully into the darkness.

The pair traveled for nearly an hour through the forest, and neither spoke a word to the other. No birds chirped their delicate songs and no crickets played their tiny instruments. Arbalest was uneasy. He was a strong stallion, but brute strength could only get one so far in a dark world ruled by magic. Even Princess Amethyst was on edge. This domain was not hers to control.

A small hut began to take form. He could see Amethyst's gait lengthen as her anticipation grew. He trotted a step to catch up to her. The stone and thatch-roofed hut was built half into an enormous tree the size of a castle tower. There were no windows and a dilapidated chimney smoked weakly. The door was solid, but weathered.

Amethyst abruptly halted and Arbalest nearly ran into her. The small door opened, and a dark-colored unicorn emerged. She was the color of a deep purple bruise-so dark a hue that she appeared black except when moonlight revealed her color. Her mane was extraordinarily long; its winding, black tresses trailed nearly to the ground. A white streak in her mane glowed unnaturally.

But her eyes—it was her eyes that sent a shiver of ice down Arbalest's spine. Around her wide, black pupils, was a ring of a sickly pale yellow, barely distinguishable from the white of her eyes. The vile irises expanded and contracted as the black coals in their centers stared lifelessly at the princess and the guard.

A thin smile curved in her lips. "Welcome," cooed a surprisingly high, childish voice. "I did not expect you would actually come, princess."

Amethyst did not step toward the mysterious mare. "I would not have wasted this opportunity, Tempest."

"Then we are to negotiate, yes?" Tempest swayed slightly to the right as she gazed intently on the princess.

"You are correct."

Arbalest, unnerved, stepped close and whispered into Amethyst's ear. "Are you certain we can trust her?"

Before she could answer, the painful lash of an invisible whip struck Arbalest on the shoulder and he reeled back, calling out in pain. "What the—? What _was_ that?"

"What's the matter with you?" Amethyst hissed.

"Something just whipped me!" Arbalest roared furiously. He backed away and drew his sword.

"Be still!" Amethyst yelled at him, her temper crackling.

"But I felt—!"

"I don't care for strangers coming into my forest and questioning my integrity," Tempest said in her sing-song voice. "It makes me second-guess my decisions."

Arbalest faced Tempest wildly. "Was that—was that _you_?"

"Be still!" Amethyst snapped. "Tempest is very powerful. Do not enrage her!"

He stared at the princess wide-eyed. "She attacked me!"

"Arbalest—!"

Arbalest roared and leapt through the air at Tempest, his wings spread wide and his sword swinging at her head. The unicorn's eyes glowed bright white and she roared back, rocking onto her haunches and rearing to strike the air. Her energy swarmed around her in a wild, bright display of light, and it rolled into her body like a tornado. The epicenter erupted as Arbalest swung the sword, and a seismic blast of power thundered from the unicorn. The blast hit the pegasus in his chest and he rocketed backward, slamming into a tree trunk and crashing to the ground. Amethyst was thrown from where she stood and landed sliding across the ground. The light dissipated and Tempest returned all four feet to the ground. After a moment of glaring at the stirring pegasus, she began to walk toward him slowly.

"Fool," the unicorn murmured. Her pale eyes had returned to normal and now they were fixated on the pegasus.

"Arbalest," Amethyst said weakly, struggling to her feet. "Get up. Get up now."

Arbalest lifted his head and climbed unsteadily up, standing weakly. He folded his wings tenderly and rolled his eyes back in pain. "You've made your point," he groaned.

"Have I?" Tempest asked, her eyes brightening.

"Tempest!" Amethyst called, walking shakily toward the unicorn. Her body was torn and dirty from her impact with the ground. "Should we get down to business? Are you finished playing with him?"

"For now," the unicorn said icily. "But, yes, business... my mistake. Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Princess Pearl stretched out her small leg as she studied it. There was a red mark where her sister, Amethyst, had thrown a rock. She had only been flying for a week and such a distraction had successfully knocked her out of the sky. Thankfully, she wasn't able to fly very high, yet.

"Are you hurt?" said a small, boyish voice behind her. She looked around. Winterglaive was standing there, his own little wings were tucked on his back. That was the first thing a baby pegasus learned about their wings: how to hold them comfortably. Wings hurt when they got stepped on.

"I'm fine," Pearl said in her sweet voice. "It's just a scrape."

"Want me to bite her?"

She looked up at him with an admonishing glare. "No, I don't want you to bite her. Just don't worry about it."

"But she—"

"It's not a big deal," she assured him. "I'll just rest a minute, and then I'll fly again. Biting her isn't going to make me feel better."

"_I'll_ feel better."

She glared again. He beamed.

"Shouldn't you be with the other pegasus colts?" she asked him, nuzzling the bruising scrape.

"They're practicing diving," he said with a shrug. "I already know all that stuff. I got bored."

She ignored his bragging attempt to impress her. "Your father won't be happy."

"He won't care."

"I'm sure he will, Winterglaive," Pearl said. "Even though you know the lesson, you should still practice. Just because you're of noble blood, doesn't mean you can skip out on your soldier's training."

He stuck his tongue out and gave his wings a shake. "That mark is going to turn purple."

"I know."

"Don't touch it or it'll hurt more."

"Win, I _know_," she said, staring intently at him. "You should really go back to training."

"Well, you're not training," he said back.

"I'm not going to be soldier."

"Right. You're going to be a queen like your mom."

A nervous tremor wormed through her gut. "Why did you even want to be a soldier?" she asked him. "You don't have to be. You're nobility. You could be master of a manor like your father someday."

"I don't know," he said and shrugged again.

"Yes, you do," she said, stifling a laugh. "You have to! Why would you make such an important decision and not know why? I know you're trying for the Royal Guard. Lightfoot told me so."

"The name sounds the coolest," he replied, but she was certain he lied.

"You're very odd," she said.

"And so are you!" he shot back.

"Well, you're never going to rise above a squire if you keep skipping out on training." Pearl tossed her nose at him, but he jumped out of the way.

"Watch me," Winterglaive said, beaming. "I'm the best of them out there. Lightfoot will tell you that, too."

She watched him, incredulously. "You don't even like to fight."

He scoffed. "Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

He huffed and stuck his chest out. "You'll see." He grinned, nipped her shoulder and tossed her head. "Come on, let's go! If you fly again, I'll make sure you won't fall."

"Amethyst will knock me down again," Pearl said dimly.

"She's just jealous because you have wings. She's just a unicorn who can't do magic, yet."

"That's not very nice."

"Well it wasn't very nice when she threw a rock at you," he said with a serious look.

Pearl started to rise, testing her injured leg.

"You don't need legs to fly, silly," Winterglaive said. He nudge her belly to help her stand anyway.

Firmly on all four hooves, she flapped her wings once. "I need a running start first."

"Still?"

"I haven't been doing this for very long! Give me a break."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," Winterglaive said laughing. "Are you ready, now?"

Pearl smiled. "Yeah, let's go. Thanks, Win."

He paused a moment, his gray eyes gentle. "Of course. You're my best friend."

Queen Pearl sat on the alcove window seat looking out into the night. She leaned into the plush pillows and the scent of peonies filled her room delicately. Her shoulder carried a dull burn, but her heart ached even more. She feared for her life, but she knew she must remain strong. Whoever wanted her dead would try again and she knew if she appeared afraid, then she would appear weak. The two walked hand-in-hand together, even though it was impossible to be fearless. All she could do was try to be brave. Pearl frowned and shut her eyes tight.

"My queen," said a kind, elderly voice.

She opened her eyes to see Lightfoot. The pale yellow unicorn had a concerned look on his face.

"You should be in bed, my lady," he said softly. "You may faint."

"I feel okay, Lightfoot," she said with a small smile. "You worry too much."

He gave a soft chuckle. "I think I'm worried enough."

Her smile faded. "I'm afraid, Lightfoot."

The old unicorn's expression grew grave. "As am I, my child. As am I. Your guards are doing their best to find your would-be assassin."

"I know," she said. "They are loyal to Dream Valley."

"They are loyal to you, my lady," he said. His smile returned gently. "You are their queen."

"Queen for a day!" Pearl said, exasperated. "And look how it ended."

"That wasn't your fault and most of your guards have known you since childhood. They were loyal to you before you ascended and they remain loyal now."

"What if they are not?"

"Then we will have to remove the ones who aren't," Lightfoot said. "They can't work for you if they do not serve you. My priority is to protect your throne. You are the rightful queen. It is fortunate that you are the eldest, because none of your sisters are fit to rule."

Pearl lowered her eyes and her gaze fell out the window. "I don't want to live in fear, Lightfoot. I have been lying to myself for a very long time. I know my sisters want my throne. I know that Amethyst is not the only one who is willing to go to great lengths to take it from me. She has always been hostile, and I am aware of her ambition. But it is not her that I fear."

Lightfoot's brow furrowed. "Then, what is it that you are afraid of?"

"I know what Amethyst is capable of. I am afraid of what I don't know. I don't know who Amethyst will employ to see her greed fulfilled. Amethyst has little power, but she will attempt to influence those with _great_ power. That's what makes her so dangerous. She will try to control those who cannot _be_ controlled."

Lightfoot nodded. "I regret that I agree with you. But, of the rest of your sisters?"

"I don't know," Pearl said sadly. "I can only trust my suspicions. Ruby and Sapphire can't be trusted, either." She sighed. "I don't want to be at war with my family."

The old unicorn's face crinkled as he smiled. "Don't you worry, my lady. You are precisely where the goddess Aria intended you to be. We will take care of you. Captain Winterglaive is devoted to you and his men will be at your side through the worst of times."

Pearl smiled weakly. Winterglaive was there and she knew he was dedicated to her. He had always been her friend. And he had chosen good soldiers to serve on her Guard. He was an excellent judge of character. She adored the lieutenants. Nuzzledark was kind and strong, Falchion was light-hearted and comedic, and Arbalest was quiet and intelligent. The rest of the Guard were skilled and committed.

"But, alas," Lightfoot began. "It is far past my bedtime. I am not as young as I used to be, my girl."

Pearl laughed. "Goodnight, Lightfoot."

"Goodnight, my dear," he said. He turned and left her bedchamber to return to his own.

Pearl sighed and lifted herself off the window seat. She limped to her bed and climbed in. Her shoulder still ached when she moved, but she paid it no mind. She blew out the candle on her bed stand. Her pain would fade eventually, as all things did. Light faded, bruises faded, but life also faded. Pearl did not want hers to fade, yet, like the candlelight. She blew the flames out and fell into a troubled sleep.


End file.
